


Forbidden Love

by JingleBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from scifiideas.com<br/>Scifi Story Idea<br/>When a man falls in love with an alien tribeswoman,their relationship is doomed from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

They held each other close as the sounds of bombs and guns went off around them. The tribeswoman said something in her native tongue. The man was able to understand. She was trying her best to comfort him. It was him who should be comforting her with such sweet words,the man thought. The tribeswoman's breath became heavier.The man gently laid her against the wall of the cave. The man started to venture out into the battlefield to get her some water,until his lover's hand on his leg stopped him. He assured her that he would be fine and that her health came first. He eased her green hand's grip,and left.

That was the day my father died.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;


End file.
